hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Drak Pack
Drak Pack is a supernatural adventure cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera for CBS in 1980. Summary Drak Jr., Frankie and Howler sought to atone for the misdeeds of their respective ancestors: Count Dracula, Frankenstein's monster and the Wolf Man. To show that the young heroes had the monsters' blessing, Dracula himself (here called "Big D") gave them their assignments. Episodes # Color Me Dredful # Mind Your Manners, Dr. Dred # Happy Birthday, Dr. Dred # Dredful Weather We're Having # The Perilous Plunder of Pirate Park # Night of the Terbites # Time Out for Dr. Dred # Hideout Hotel # Dred Goes Hollywood # Dred's Photo Finish # Dr. Dred Is a Shrinker # A Dire Day at Dredfulland # It's in the Bag, Dr. Dred # Package Deal # The Grimmest Book of Records # International Graffiti Trivia * This series was originally intended to premiere 6 September 1980, but was delayed until 8 November 1980, as with the rest of the new Saturday morning lineup, due to a voice actors' strike. Availability Visual Entertainment released Drak Pack: The Complete Series on Region 1 DVD in Canada 5 February 2008. The U.S. release on 6 September 2011, was handled by VEI, with actual distribution by Millennium Entertainment. Voice Characterizations * Bill Callaway as Frankie and Howler * Hans Conreid as Dr. Dred * Jerry Dexter as Drak Jr. * Julie McWhirter Dees as Vampira * Alan Oppenheimer as Big D Additional Voices Provided by: Chuck McCann, Don Messick and Marian Zajac. Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Art Scott * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Director: Chris Cuddington * Story Supervisor: Ray Parker * Story Editors: Larz Bourne, Cliff Roberts * Story: Doug Booth, Larz Bourne, Glenn Leopold, Cliff Roberts * Story Direction: Jan Green, Don Sheppard, George Singer, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Art Scott * Voices: Bill Callaway, Hans Conried, Jerry Dexter, Chuck McCann, Julie McWhirter, Don Messick, Alan Oppenheimer, Marian Zajac * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Music Composed, Conducted and Performed by: Steven DePatie * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Hoyt Curtin * Music Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Iwao Takamoto, Bob Singer, Chris Cudddington * Layout Supervisor: Steve Lumley * Layout: Shane Porteous, Joe Shearer, Andrew Szermenyei, Deane Taylor * Animation Supervisor: Geoffrey Collins * Animation: Susan Beak, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Don Ezard, Arthur Filloy, Luis Gracia, Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Nicholas Harding, Greg Ingram, Pamela Lofts, Peter Luschwitz, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Paul Maron, John Martin, Henry Neville, Ray Nowland, Vivien Ray, Mike Stapleton, Jean Tych, Kaye Watts * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Martin Chatfield * Inbetween Artist: Jon McClenahan * Bacground Supervision: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Jerry Liew, Judy Nicholson, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky, Sr. * Checking and Scene Planning: Jan Cregan * Xerography: Jack Pietruska * Ink and Paint Supervision: Jenny Schowe * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Camera: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Liz Lane, Shaun Bell, Carole Laird, Julie Saben * Supervising FIlm Editor: Larry C. Cowen * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Karla McGregor, Catherine MacKenzie * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Control: Vicki Joyce * Production Co-Ordinator: Judy Cross * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch, Jayne Barbera, Doug Paterson * Animation Produced by: Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera Australia * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1980 Hanna-Barbera Pty. Ltd. External Links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/D-F/Drak_Pack/ Drak Pack] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:CBS shows Category:Drak Pack Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index